


Salem Center Academy 24 - Deus Ex Machina

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Hodge reveals his master plan - to help save the Earth from alien invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 24 - Deus Ex Machina

Scene: Nina's Cafe, Downtown Salem Center, Oregon - Time: NOW

Illyana Rasputin, along with her friends and colleagues Kitty Pryde, Betsy Braddock and Dani TwoMoons, have been surveilling Illyana's adopted daughter Phoebe and her friend Doug Ramsey - but as Illyana introduces herself to Doug, she is approached by an attractive, middle aged man in a dark coat.

Hodge: Please pardon me . . . Professor Rasputin, isn't it? I believe I'm the person you would rather be interrogating. 

Illyana: And who are you?

Man: Forgive me. Our paths have crossed several times, yet we've never actually met in person. Allow me to introduce myself. 

He smiles cordially and holds out his hand. 

Man: My name is Cameron Hodge.

Outside on the patio, Dani's eyes bulge first in amazement, then in rage.

Dani: Hodge!

She bolts from the table and dashes into the restaurant. Kitty rushes up to Betsy.

Kitty: We just blew our cover, didn't we?

Betsy: I'm afraid so. 

She gets up from her seat, sighing.

Betsy: Nothing left to do, but deal with the consequences. Let's go in. 

Illyana: YOU'RE Cameron Hodge? 

Hodge: The one and only. 

Illyana: What's your business here?

Since Illyana has declined to take Hodge's hand, he lets it drop. 

Hodge: Please pardon the intrusion. But it looks like this particular experiment has come to an end.

Dani rushes forward, her face twisted into a snarl of hatred.

Hodge: Oh, now there's a face I recognize. 

Kitty and Betsy have to take Dani's arms to forcibly restrain her from attacking Hodge, who smiles cordially.

Hodge: Miss Moonstar. Nice to see you again.

Dani [ to Betsy and Kitty ]: Let me GO!

Kitty: Sorry, Dani. No.

Betsy: Allow me.

She whispers into Dani's ear, but as she does so, she reaches into Dani's mind and calms her rage. 

Betsy: Forgive this intrusion into your mind, Dani, but we must not act precipitously. 

Dani ceases struggling, but she continues to stare at Hodge with a hateful glare. She addresses Betsy without looking at her. 

Dani: Do that to me again, mind-witch, and I'll kill you myself. 

Hodge: Dani Moonstar. My, my. How long has it been? Twenty years, at least. And you're still running off half-cocked after anything that annoys you. Good thing you have friends to bail you out of trouble. 

Dani: At least I have friends. 

Hodge: Ooh! Was that supposed to hurt? 

Illyana: What do you want, Hodge?

Hodge: I've just come to collect my experiment. 

He looks over at Doug Ramsey, who is still seated in the booth across from Phoebe. 

Illyana frowns, not understanding. Phoebe suddenly gasps and her eyes go wide. 

Phoebe: Doug - he means YOU.

Doug: What?

Phoebe: You're like me! You're a clone, too!

Doug: Uhh - what do you mean, "a clone, too"?

Hodge: Miss Braddock, Miss Frost, if you wouldn't mind - stay out of my head, please.

Betsy: The boy doesn't know.

Hodge: Of course he doesn't. That would invalidate the whole experiment. 

Illyana: You CLONED Doug Ramsey?

Hodge: Well - how mad would you be, if I told you that he wasn't the only one?

Illyana suddenly realizes what Hodge is implying.

Illyana: Oh, my God. 

Kitty: Wait - you cloned everyone on Dani's team? ALL of them?

Hodge: Well - everyone but the E.T. He didn't have any DNA as we understand it. 

Dani tries to make another lunge for Hodge, but is restrained by Kitty and Betsy.

Betsy: Dani, please. I have no wish to injure you. If you continue to struggle - 

Dani: You should be helping me to kill this piece of SHIT!

Hodge: Miss Moonstar, language, please. 

He glances around and notes the patrons and staff alike are staring at them with a growing sense of alarm.

Hodge: We're making a scene. If you ladies don't mind, I think we should take this conversation elsewhere. Someplace private.

He touches a dial on his wristwatch, and everyone is suddenly - elsewhere.

Doug: Whoa.

Disoriented, everyone looks around. They appear to be standing on the flight deck of some enormous aircraft - but just beyond the deckplate they can see the north pole of the earth spinning lazily beneath them. 

Doug: Oh, crap. We're in low earth orbit. 

Illyana: Where exactly are we?

Hodge: This is an orbiting weapons platform, maintained by S.H.I.E.L.D. It's been - leased - shall we say, to my corporation. Sorry about the transport. Tends to play with the stomach a bit. 

He holds up his hands placatingly. 

Hodge: Don't worry. As soon as we're done here, I'll drop you all back home, safe and sound. 

Dani: Yeah, and you really expect us to believe that?

Illyana looks around her, taking in the surroundings attentively. The deck appears to be utterly deserted. She frowns in puzzlement and turns back to Hodge.

Illyana: No crew?

Hodge: Just a dozen. But they're busy elsewhere. If you were expecting armed guards to be surrounding you - sorry to disappoint. Frankly, I don't need them. 

Illyana sighs and relaxes her stance.

Illyana: Speak your piece.

Hodge nods at Illyana approvingly. 

Hodge: I have to say, Professor Rasputin, you're far more pragmatic than I expected. But we should begin this discussion with regard to our common enemy. 

Phoebe: The Geodicks!

Hodge: Sorry, the what?

Phoebe: Sorry. That's what we call 'em. Mom, he means the geodicks. 

Illyana: You KNOW about the aliens?

Hodge: Please, Professor Rasputin. EVERYONE knows about the aliens, and has for years. The government has some code name for them, which escapes me at the moment. But - I must say, I rather like Miss Frost's description. Is it okay if I use it?

Kitty: What do you mean, everyone knows about the aliens?

Hodge: Well, certainly all the governments of the developed nations do, and have for - at my best guess - at least two decades. Long enough for them to have set up a worldwide group of military contractors to evaluate the threat and deal with it. 

Betsy [still restraining Dani]: Dani, he has answers. We should listen. 

Finally, Dani TwoMoons stops struggling and sighs heavily. 

Kitty [to Betsy]: Is it safe to let her go?

Betsy smiles grimly.

Betsy: Not yet. 

Hodge: Before you ask, no, I don't know how the U.S. government first got wind of the - Geodicks. 

He grins.

Hodge: Heh. That's rather an amusing name, don't you think?

He sees everyone glaring at him.

Hodge: Ah. You don't. Well. Anyway - I do know that China, Great Britain, India, Russia and Japan have all had weapons programs in development for over a decade, perhaps closer to two, really. And - given the nature of the threat, weapons of technology were going to be of no use. Guns, missiles, bombs - these would be completely ineffective against this enemy. A different kind of weapon was needed.

Illyana frowns. 

Illyana: This is a staging platform.

Hodge: Very good, professor. Yes. The fissures from which these creatures will emerge will be closest to us in low earth orbit. Hence, this vessel - and several others like it. 

Kitty: But - the deck's empty. There's nothing here.

Hodge: Nothing yet. 

Illyana: What kind of a weapon?

Hodge nods in Doug's direction.

Doug: Me?

Hodge: No. Not you. But - [he addresses his next remarks to the women] - he does represent the prototype of the weapon. 

Dani: Wait a minute. You're trying to clone mutants?

Hodge: Well, that's where we started, yes. But - that turned out to be a dead end. We had about sixty clones initially, all taken from known mutants, but not one had the abilities we were looking for.

Betsy: You mean, they had no abilities at all. No super-powers. 

Hodge: Exactly. They looked like the originals - talked like the originals - and HLA analysis showed less than a tenth of a percentile difference compared with the source DNA - and they were perfectly ordinary. Walking, talking humans. Utterly useless. 

Illyana: Oh, my God. You're trying to create an army of super-powered soldiers. 

Hodge: Not "trying to", Professor Rasputin. It's been accomplished. It's taken a lot of hard work, but we have created our designer template - successfully - and our hatchery can turn out an entire platoon - with specific powers that we've selected - in the space of six weeks. An army of the faithful, to battle the demons of Armageddon. 

Dani: You're insane. 

Betsy [grimly]: Sadly, he isn't. 

Hodge: The United States isn't the only nation with skin in this game. India and China have both confirmed that they have made successes in their respective programs, and frankly, if you believe only half of what you hear, the Chinese have made the best advancements of all. 

Illyana: So, there are other, teenaged versions of me running around out there? And Dani? And the rest of us?

Hodge: If you're thinking of seeking them out, please don't. 

Kitty: Why not?

Hodge: Because then we'll be forced to recall them. As we've had to do with the Ramsey test subject. 

Betsy: Recall. You mean kill. 

Illyana: You are NOT going to terminate him. 

Hodge: Miss Braddock, please, stay out of my mind. The experiment is only valid as long as the clones are unaware of their origin. 

Dani: That's all they are to you, an experiment?

Hodge: Well, they certainly aren't people.

Phoebe: Why not?

Hodge: Sorry, what?

Phoebe: Why aren't they people? I was cultivated in a test tube. I'm a person. 

Hodge: Sorry, Miss Frost, but - you're not. If whatever corporation was responsible for cloning you did their homework, you have no legal standing as a citizen. You're property, to be used and disposed of as the corporation sees fit. 

Illyana [unable to hide her curiosity]: Do you know who created Emma's clones?

Hodge: Sorry, I've no idea. Frankly, I wish I did. Because whoever did it, they were successful in making clones with super-powers, much earlier than anyone else. Could have saved us all a lot of work. 

Hodge motions for them to follow, and he begins to amble in the direction of the bridge. After a moment's hesitation, Illyana and her friends follow.

Hodge: The original aim of these projects was a more conventional arms race between nations. You know, see could develop the best weapon the fastest. But as it turned out, there was a common enemy to be faced. So the war for domination of the earth will have to wait. 

Betsy: You're disappointed. 

Hodge: Well, of course I am. And frankly, so was Lehnsherr.

Illyana: Eric was here? He worked with you?

Hodge: I wouldn't go that far. He was here. Mostly what he was tried to do was make us stop creating designer soldiers. 

Illyana: I don't believe you.

Hodge: Like I care. The old man was sick - you could just look at him and see he was going to kick it any time. But he couldn't stand the thought of losing his precious standing in the world. So he hung around here, desperately trying to convince us to stop - 

Kitty: What do you mean, his standing? 

Hodge makes a moue of distaste.

Hodge: Mutant exceptionalism. You people, all of you, you're nothing but random accidents. And Lehnsherr was absolutely convinced that just because a handful of you were born different from the rest of us, that gave you the right to be our lords and masters. It was total bullshit then, and it's total bullshit now. The fact that we can design people and give them whatever powers we choose - it was more than he could stand. For him, it was the end of the world. And I suppose, in a way, it probably is - for you. Which is a damn good thing for the rest of us.

Dani: He's making this up.

Betsy: He's not. I've seen inside his mind. Eric was here. It happened as he says.

Kitty: We can't let you do this.

Hodge: Sorry - Professor Pryde, isn't it? You're too late. It's done. And it's been done with the blessing and backing of the United States government. And frankly, it would be stupid of you to interfere. We're the only real hope the planet has of fighting off all the bug-eyed nasties from outer space. And they are going to start showing up on our doorstep, in full force, any time now. 

He opens the hatchway to the bridge, and in a shallow mockery of courtesy, holds the door and motions for his visitors to enter. With visible distaste, Illyana and her friends file into the command area of the vessel. There are only two corpsmen on duty - and each appears to be totally absorbed in the duties of piloting the vessel. They do not look up as everyone crowds inside.

Hodge: The really annoying part of all this is, we can't get a strategic foothold against the other countries - not until the interstellar war is over. But it could be worse. Profits for our bioengineering division couldn't be better. And all our operating costs are underwritten by the taxpayers. If they only had any idea where all their money was going - heh. 

Dani: You're contemptible.

Hodge: I'm rich. So contempt away. 

Illyana: So, what happens now?

Hodge: Now? I send you home. Just like I said I would. I have no interest in fighting with you. It would cut into my profits. You mind your business, and I'll mind mine. And by the way? In the end, it's my business that will save the earth. Not you and your ragtag band of genetic accidents.

Illyana's eyes narrow. She reaches over to Doug, and pulls him close to her protectively. 

Illyana: Doug leaves with us. 

Hodge: Sorry. That's not happening. 

Illyana: Or I could just kill you here.

Hodge: It's not wise of you to threaten me on my own turf, Professor Rasputin.

Illyana: I don't make threats.

Hodge stares at Illyana for a long moment, as if sizing her up for the first time. Something in the hardness of Illyana's glare makes him falter, and he looks away.

Illyana: It's not wise of you to challenge me. You think you know my powers. You have no idea what I'm capable of. 

Hodge: I could say the same.

Illyana: I'm not going to waste time with you, Hodge. The deal is, we let you go - for now. You can get on with your nasty little business of ruining the world while pretending to save it. But Doug Ramsey goes home to his family, and he's not to be harmed. And I assure you, there isn't an army on this planet - super-powered or otherwise - that can protect you from me. And I promise - I'll be watching you from now on. Closely.

Hodge doesn't say anything, apparently mulling over Illyana's words.

Illyana: You might want to agree to my terms, before I decide to come up with something far less favorable for you.

Hodge: You want the brat? Fine. Take him. But I can't promise the feds won't be on his doorstep tomorrow morning, to take him into custody. He's a THING. Property. He has no rights under the law. 

Illyana: We'll see about that. 

Hodge: Trust me. There's no "seeing" here. I have the law and the government on my side. You don't.

Illyana casts a glance over at Betsy. She gives the briefest of nods, but the expression on her face is one of total disgust. Hodge grins evilly. 

Hodge: See you at the end of the world, then.

He twists the dial on his wristwatch, and suddenly, Illyana, Kitty, Dani, Betsy, Phoebe and Doug are all back at the cafe. Illyana collapses into the nearest empty seat, momentarily overcome with a sickening rage. Impulsively, Phoebe hugs Doug, and he smiles at her - but his smile is a worried one. 

Dani: This can't be the end. He can't get away with whatever he wants. 

Betsy: For now, Dani, yes, he does. But there will be a reckoning. That I promise.

Kitty: I think it's safe to assume we can't let Doug go home. Not to stay, anyway.

Doug: What's going to happen? To me? To my family?

Kitty: Doug, I think it would be best if you and your family were to relocate immediately. And I think the safest place for you, is to come with me.

Betsy: You mean to take the boy to the Jean Grey School? He's not a mutant.

Kitty: Doesn't matter. He's threatened. By our own government. Just thinking about that makes me want to vomit. He'll be safer with us. 

Betsy: Nothing ever changes, does it?

Kitty smiles grimly.

Kitty: One or more of us, on the run from the federal government? Must be Tuesday.

Betsy: It's Saturday.

Kitty: You know, for someone who reads minds, you'd think you'd be more adept at spotting when somebody's making a joke.

Betsy: Are you?

Dani goes over to Doug and takes his hands in hers. She looks at him with the deepest, abiding sorrow. Doug seems bewildered by her reaction.

Dani: Doug, I am so sorry about all this.

Doug: Thanks, Miss Moonstar. It is Miss Moonstar, right? I know, it's not your fault. 

Dani: My name is Dani TwoMoons. And I'm a friend, Doug. If you or your family ever need anything - anything at all - call me. I'll do anything I can, to help you.

Doug looks at her with puzzlement for a moment. Then a suspicion lights in his mind. 

Doug: There really was another me, wasn't there? And he was a friend of yours.

Tearfully, Dani nods.

Dani: He - he died. A long time ago. And yes, he was a friend. A very good friend. And when I look at you - 

Her voice falters for a moment. With visible effort, she manages a smile.

Dani: I suppose you can think of him as your father, in a way. And you can be very proud of where you come from, Doug. You have a lot of your father in you. And that's a wonderful thing.

Doug: Thanks.

He turns to Phoebe.

Doug: I guess this means I'm not going to be seeing you again.

Phoebe: Oh, you'll see me again.

She leans in and shyly kisses him.

Phoebe: That's a promise.

Kitty looks over at Illyana, who is still struggling visibly to contain her rage.

Kitty: Illyana?

Illyana exhales a ragged sigh, and looks up. She gets to her feet, fishes in her jacket pocket and hands a set of car keys to Betsy.

Illyana: Betsy - if you wouldn't mind, take the van and drive Phoebe home? I'll help Katya port Doug and his family to safety, then take Dani home. I'll meet you back at the school later. 

Betsy: If that's what you'd like. 

Illyana: Thank you. 

She smiles sadly at Doug.

Illyana: I'm sorry for the circumstances, but it's nice to have met you, Doug.

Doug, suddenly overwhelmed by the events of the afternoon, nods numbly. Phoebe gives him a quick farewell hug. 

Phoebe: See you soon, pretty boy.

Kitty puts her arm protectively around Doug, and Dani and Illyana move in to make a close circle. Doug looks up at Kitty apprehensively. 

Doug: Am I - going to be okay?

Kitty smiles reassuringly.

Kitty: Don't worry, Doug. I think you're going to like your new home. 

Illyana manifests a teleport disc, and in the blink of an eye, they are gone. 

It is several hours later, and back at the Academy campus, Illyana is sitting on the rocker outside on the porch. A steady rain is falling and the air is quite cold, but she doesn't seem to notice. She stares out into the darkness, not really seeing anything, letting her thoughts churn.

The front door opens, and Phoebe slips outside. She is carrying - with some difficulty - a large, heavy quilt and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She puts the mugs down on the table next to Illyana, then drapes the quilt over her foster mother's lap. She collects her own mug, snuggles next to Illyana, and they wrap themselves up in the quilt. Illyana sips her hot chocolate appreciatively.

Illyana: Thanks. 

Phoebe: It didn't look like you were going to come inside for a while.

Illyana: I guess not.

Phoebe: Mom - you're not mad that I kissed Doug, are you?

Illyana smiles somberly.

Illyana: No, sweetheart. I'm not mad.

Phoebe: You wouldn't mind - if I wanted to see him again?

Illyana smiles at her adopted daughter. 

Illyana: This particular boy? I wouldn't mind at all. 

Phoebe: He'll be safe with Professor Pryde, won't he?

Illyana: He'll certainly be safer there than he would be staying here. Katya can hide him, and his family, if that becomes necessary. And - nobody will be looking for him in New York. At least, not right away. 

Phoebe puts her head on her mother's breast and sighs heavily.

Phoebe: That Mr. Hodge is a real creep.

Illyana: No argument here. 

Phoebe: Why does the bad guy get to be the good guy?

Illyana smiles mirthlessly.

Illyana: He's not a good man, Phoebe. In any context.

Phoebe: Even if what he's doing is gonna help save the planet?

Illyana: He hasn't saved it, yet. Remind me to teach you kids about hubris next week. 

Phoebe sips at her mug of chocolate, then sets it on the end table beside her.

Phoebe: I'm scared, mom.

Illyana: I know, sweetheart. So am I.

Illyana places her mug of chocolate on the table next to Phoebe's, so she can wrap both her arms around her daughter in a comforting hug. She gives Phoebe a quick, maternal kiss on the forehead. 

Phoebe: I wish we could stay here forever.

Illyana: Mmm. The rest of my life will do just fine. 

Phoebe: Rest of mine, too?

Illyana: Deal.

Phoebe snuggles against her mother, and they sit together in companionable silence, listening to the gentle pattering of the rain against the porch.


End file.
